Love song
by AniZH
Summary: Beck and Andre have to write a song and perform it for class. They plan for Andre to write it primarily and for Beck to sing it. Therefore, it of course has to be a song that Beck can truly sing, that he truly feels. It has to be about something that's important to him - Andre realizes there's nothing more important to Beck than Jade. And then, Beck has this idea...


Hello. :)  
This is a little fanfic I have thought about for a long time and written on just as long. I've always added stuff and then deleted it again and... Yeah. But I'm satisfied with it now. The only problem I may still have is that I think it doesn't need to be this long. On the other hand: I always like reading some cute Bade stuff even if it's not "necessary". I hope you feel the same way.  
Anyway... This oneshot is about Bade and it's out of Andre's perspective.  
I'd love to get some feedback and hope you enjoy reading. :)

* * *

Andre's parents' house was getting fumigated and while his parents used the chance to go away for a week, Andre still had to go to school. After all, graduation was just a little more than three weeks away and they were about to have their finals. Also, a few projects were due soon, for example he still had to write a song with Beck which they would have to perform Friday after next and which would count into one of their final grades.

That was one of the reasons he decided to stay with Beck for the week. Also, his only other options were staying with one of his other friends or with his grandmother and while he loved all of them very dearly, he was sure he would have the most relaxed time at Beck's.

There was a guestroom in the house of Beck's parents which they offered him for the week but when he arrived on Tuesday, he and Beck talked all evening and it was just so much easier to fall asleep on the couch in Beck's RV that night. He ended up sleeping on the couch every night and they actually had a good time that way.

o

o

It was on Friday, their performance suddenly only a week away. They had different things to do after school but now, they were both back in the RV. They had tried to work on the song a little bit, played something on keyboard and guitar and had just decided that it was enough for the day, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

They hadn't locked it and Beck didn't even say anything when the door already opened and Jade came in.

"Hey," she said while closing the door behind her.

Andre raised his eyebrows, confused at the sudden interruption but Beck answered: "Hi."

She walked up to him and there was a small smile on his lips before they shared a short kiss. Only then, he asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I'll stay here over the weekend," Jade answered like it was obvious.

Andre looked at Beck. He had never heard that Jade would sleep over, that he wouldn't be the only guesst for the whole week.

As it seemed, Beck also didn't know. "Andre is staying with me."

"So?" Jade asked.

"He's already sleeping here," Beck slowly answered and made a gesture to the pillow and blanket on the couch.

Jade shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that." She turned to Andre: "Do you?"

Andre totally felt like having been put on the spot. He didn't think he could ever tell Jade if he had a problem with something she did or wanted to do.

Either way... He really didn't have a problem with it. If Beck and Jade needed some time together... They hadn't had that much time together over the last few days. She had never been over and he had never been at her place as far as Andre knew. They had just seen each other in school.

Therefore, he himself also shrugged. "I can use the guestroom."

"You don't have to," Jade said with an irritated tone. "I mean... We don't have to change in front of each other. We'll just sleep in the same room. Don't make a big deal out of it."

With that, she went into the small bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Andre looked at Beck whose gaze had followed Jade but now went to Andre.

Andre said with a lowered voice: "I really don't want to... distupt your alone time." He was sure, Jade could very well kill him for that.

Beck seemed amused. "Jade and I are doing fine without having to throw you out. If she says it's ok with her, she means it. If it's a problem for you, I can always tell her she can't sleep here."

"No, it's fine," Andre quickly said. Jade and Beck would probably get into a fight about it and Andre didn't want to witness that – also, Beck wasn't the most enjoyable company after just having fought with Jade which was understandable.

Therefore, she should stay. He could still decide later if he really would sleep in the RV as well or if he would just go into the house and use the guestroom that had been offered to him so nicely.

Jade came out of the bathroom again and while she sat down on Beck's bed, she asked: "Have you guys already eaten?"

Beck answered: "Nope. Want to order pizza?"

o

o

They ate in front of the TV, all relaxing on Beck's bed. It took some time to agree on a program but when they finally did, they decided on something dumb that they commented on all the time, making each other laugh.

It was already late, when Jade got up again, opened one of the drawers of Beck's wardrope, pulled out some clothes and then went into the bathroom.

Andre was slightly confused but Beck didn't even look up from the TV.

She came out after a while, wearing a pajama that was surely one of Beck's, got back to the bed and layed down on Beck, as best as she could with him half sitting and Andre still also on the bed. Though Andre made room.

"Babe," Beck protested without pushing her away even a little bit. "You should let me change first."

"I'm already lying," she said, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck and closing her eyes.

"Come on," Beck replied. "Lie down next to me or at least let me get up for five minutes, so I can..."

"Just hold me," Jade already cut across him, clearly annoyed but not moving an inch away from him.

Andre felt uncomfortable. He always did when they fought but this was more. Usually their other friends were also with them and he could go away with them or at least share glances. This was awful.

Beck sighed slightly. "I'll have to get up to change later."

"You can sleep in your clothes," Jade said decisively.

"Jade."

"Shut up already."

That was more than Andre could handle. He hurried to get up, to take his own pajamas and to go into the bathroom.

He had actually thought he would stay the night in the RV if Jade wouldn't glare at him as soon as he would lie down on the couch. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't stand the fighting.

But he would change now and decide as soon as he got back out there.

So, he changed and brushed his teeth, all the while hearing their voices until he didn't anymore. He wasn't sure when they had stopped but when he opened the door again, they were done with their bickering.

Instead, they shared a soft kiss at that very moment, before Jade lied down again, still on top of Beck who was still in his day clothes. As it seemed, she had won this fight because he did hold her now.

Then, he looked up and saw Andre. "Oh, do you mind if I will at least finish up this episode?"

He nodded in the direction of the TV. He seemed to think that Andre changing meant that he wanted to go sleep now. But...

"No, sure. I'm not really tired as well."

o

o

It was much later, when Andre decided after much yawning by both of them: "We should go to bed."

Beck nodded and then made a gesture over himself where Jade was obviously deeply asleep. "Would you help me getting her off of me?"

Andre wasn't sure if he should because Jade never liked to be touched by pretty much anyone but Beck and she would kill him if she woke up but... in the end he did help. It was Beck who asked (and would protect him) after all.

Jade didn't wake up, just turned around as soon as they settled her back on the bed, snuggling into the blanket.

Beck went through his hair with one hand and explained: "Most of the times, she sleeps through but sometimes she wakes up if I have to get up after she's already asleep. She hates it."

What didn't she hate? Though Beck said it almost lovingly which actually made Andre smile as well.

He could imagine Jade being extremely angry when woken up unnecessarily – who didn't get angry at that? – and it made sense that Beck tried to avoid that which was why they had had that fight earlier.

Beck also went into the bathroom while Andre settled down on the couch. When he came back, Andre sat up again because they still needed to decide when they would get up in the morning.

Meanwhile, Beck lied down on his bed and carefully pulled Jade up on himself again, ignoring the blanket which was trapped under them.

"Beck?" Andre heard Jade mumbling sleepily.

"I'm here," Beck whispered back before he looked over to Andre: "When should we be up again?"

o

o

Somehow, Andre almost always woke up before his alarm went off. It was just by a few minutes though, so it was ok.

That was also the case today and he was already done showering when he heard the alarm of Beck's phone go off but being turned off just shortly after.

He dried himself and put his clothes on, then left the bathroom.

Beck wasn't up yet. The last few days, he had always awoken through Andre moving around the RV or at least by the alarm.

But it seemed like Jade turned the alarm off today. After all, it was her who opened the eyes when Andre came in.

"Morning," she said and Andre of course answered: "Morning."

"Could you open up the door?" she asked and he nodded and already went to do so while she explained: "It actually does get stuffy with three people sleeping in here."

She sat up while he pushed the door of the RV open. It did feel good to breath in the fresh air.

When he walked back to the couch, he saw Jade going through Beck's hair with a hand without waking him up before she got up. She went to the wardrobe again and opened another drawer this time. Andre should later find out that that actually was Jade's very own drawer at Beck's place which explained why she didn't need to bring a bag when she came over – and Andre had of course long seen her sanitary products in the bathroom. They had been there for years of Andre visiting.

She got into the shower then as well and Andre looked through his things to see what homework he still had to do, what he absolutely had to start with today and which things could still wait, when he heard some small noises.

He looked up and realized that Beck had made those noises. Now, he aimlessly grabbed next to him, then he stopped and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Ah, hey," he said after sitting up and noticing Andre.

"Morning," Andre answered.

Beck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then nodded in the direction of the bathroom door. "How long has she been under the shower?"

"Five minutes?" Andre suggest with a shrug.

Promptly, Beck let himself fall back into his pillow while he yawned. Then, he asked: "We have to get a little bit of work done today, don't we?"

"Yeah," Andre answered and looked over all the other homework and projects he still had to work on and had just pulled out of his bag. "I don't know if we'll ever finish the song though with everything else we still have going on."

"Right?" Beck said and they started venting a little bit about the finals and all the homework and school in general.

However, as they had talked about it at school with all their friends already, as they did that nearly every day at lunch, there wasn't much to talk about anymore and they were done when the shower was turned off in the bathroom.

Beck finally got up to knock on the bathroom door. "Jade? Will you let me in to shower?"

The lock clicked open without a direct answer and he went inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Andre could hear them share a few quiet words, then the shower was turned up again. Apparently, Jade was putting on her make-up while Beck now showered.

Andre meanwhile started on his essay for English class.

o

o

He didn't get all that far. Beck was out after ten minutes and was quick in putting his clothes on.

He still dried his hair off with a towel when he took a look at his clock. "We could still make it in time to have breakfast with my parents."

Andre had barely met Beck's parents. After all the years of friendship, he had only seen them about five times or something before this week. During the week, they had only eaten breakfast in the house while they had eaten out or ordered for dinner (and eaten out or at school for lunch).

There had always only been one of the parents at the breakfast table – or even noone yesterday. Usually, the other parent had already been out for work.

But as Andre understood it Beck almost always ate breakfast with them at the weekends. Which was weird for Andre who liked to sleep in on weekends and only decided otherwise for this one because they did have a lot of work to do.

Anyway... Both of Beck's parents were really nice and good people and Andre liked them. Although, he also could imagine them quite strict and... "involved" which made it understandable that Beck had felt like he had to get at least a little bit away from them.

Jade came out of the bathroom right after Beck had finished his sentence, her make-up done, her hair still wet, just like Beck's still was. She rolled her eyes and sounded annoyed: "If you want to tell me I should hurry up, you can just say so."

"I don't," Beck defended himself. "I was just saying..."

Jade already cut across him: "Yeah, right. I wanted to dry my hair first but whatever..."

"Dry it first."

"No. Let's go," Jade decided, still sounding annoyed but already leaving the RV.

Beck looked over to Andre, shrugged, then threw his towel on the bed and followed her. Andre hurried to stand up and follow them as well.

o

o

Beck was still the first to get into the house and they ran into Beck's father in the hallway who apparently was just on the way to the kitchen.

"Ah, hey. Beck. Can you actually come with me right now? We had a problem with the car when we came back yesterday night."

Beck shrugged again and followed his father back out again.

Andre totally would have followed them as well but Jade continued through to the kitchen. Andre didn't know anything about cars and couldn't help Beck either way and decided that he also could go into the kitchen and already start eating if Jade did so as well.

Beck's mother sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. The table was set with two plates, both had already food on them. Apparently, Beck's father had already started eating but had left the kitchen for some reason and had just been on his way back when they had met him.

"Good morning," Mrs. Oliver said when she saw them come in.

"Morning," Jade shortly replied, on her direct way to the coffee machine on the other side of the kitchen.

"Good morning," Andre answered and stopped at the table.

"I didn't know you slept over," Mrs. Oliver said, giving Jade an appraising look.

Jade prepared her coffee and answered without looking up: "Well, I did."

Mrs. Oliver stood up and got three plates she also spread out over the table while she asked: "Do your parents know that you're staying over again?"

Andre couldn't even see Jade's face as she was still turned to the coffee machine but he was sure to hear her half biting her tongue while she answered: "Yes, they do."

It was exceptional that she didn't lash out, in Andre's opinion. He himself would've been confused at the question. Yes, they were still in high school but they also were already eightteen years old. Though possibly, Jade had stayed over a lot without her parents knowing and them worrying. Andre didn't know.

He did feel the somewhat hostile atmosphere between the women. And he understood how Mrs. Oliver could dislike Jade, could have her difficulties with her but... Jade hadn't lashed out just then. Somehow, Andre could see Jade trying, was this Beck's mother. Andre could for some reason imagine Mrs. Oliver actually being at fault here.

But now she turned to him with a warm smile: "Honey. Sit down and eat something."

Andre did sit down, next to her, and put some food on his plate which she was handing him from all over the table. Jade meanwhile stayed close to the coffee machine, leaned against the counter right next to it, facing the door, holding her coffee cup in both hands and sipping her prepared coffee.

Mrs. Oliver shortly glanced in her direction again before she asked Andre: "You all three slept in the RV last night?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"You can still move into the guest room," she suggestes.

"No, it's fine," he hurried to say. "We actually had a good time."

He glanced at Jade who however didn't seem like she even listened.

Andre was glad either way when Mr. Oliver came in with Beck shortly following after him.

"Beck says it's not fixable."

"Really?" Mrs. Oliver asked, sounding disappointed.

"I don't know what you did with that car," Beck said while he went to the sink and washed his hands. "I mean... You can still bring it to the repair shop but I don't think anyone can do anything. You should prepare to buy a new one."

He dried his hands and then went directly to Jade. They shared a short kiss before he stepped aside to get to the machine and make himself a coffee.

"That's too bad," Mrs. Oliver said. "It's such a nice car."

The parents started talking about the car and their options while Beck prepared his own cup, shared another short kiss with Jade, then layed his hand on the small of her back and led her silently to the kitchen table where they both sat down, Beck next to Andre, Jade between him and his father.

Andre watched Beck getting food on his own plate but also on Jade's, them sharing a few looks inbetween and Jade then actually eating what Beck had given her. Of course, Beck had to know by now what Jade liked to eat.

"But enough of our problems," Andre finally heard Mrs. Oliver when he already ate through his second helping. "Tell me more about the project you're doing. Writing a song?"

As she was looking as Andre expectantly – Beck wasn't a big talker, also not with his parents as Andre had already noticed; she probably hoped she would get more out of Andre without having to ask too many questions –, he answered: "Yes. We're trying to."

But Beck did say someting at that: "Andre is a great songwriter."

"That's true," Jade agreed.

That made Andre feel quite good as it was always good to hear someone compliment you and with Beck it was always true and with Jade it was always true and so damn rare that it felt of course incredible.

He was a little flustered when he said: "I'm doing my best. But... Yeah. I'm writing it primarily which is why we want Beck to perform it primarily." The plan was to have him, Andre, play the keyboard while Beck would play guitar and sing. Beck of course now helped with the music and would help as much as possible with the lyrics but it was still Andre who worked mainly on it and Beck helped. Every teacher would recognize his work and they would know that he had written on it the most. Therefore, it made sense to have Beck sing it. Which was why... "That of course means it has to be something that fits him perfectly."

"Oh, I'm excited to hear it," Mrs. Oliver said and definitely looked like she meant it. "Do you already have ideas?"

Andre shrugged. "Not really. But I think it's really good to spend so much time with him now, you know. Of course, we've been friends for years but this way, I can possibly figure out better and faster what's really important to him and hopefully can work all that into a good song."

He looked at Beck who gave him a small smile, and then his gaze fell upon Jade who was eating, apparently uninterested in what they were talking about, and... damn. What was really important to him? For four years now?

Of course, he had already thought about a song about love because that was your typical song but for some reason he had had these ideas for break-up songs – well, probably because he had just broken up with a girl he had dated for two months. He had always thrown those ideas out without a second thought. After all, if Beck would sing about breaking up or having lost his feelings, Jade would surely kill him. Andre hadn't even thought about the fact that Beck possibly wouldn't even know about that kind of feelings. About falling out of love. After all, he had only been in love with Jade and he had never fallen out of it.

But if they would write a full-on actual love song...

"I'm sure it'll work out," Mrs. Oliver said, disrupting Andre's thought. "Then, you'll be working on the song the whole day?"

Andre didn't miss her looking at Jade pointedly. She wouldn't have to work on it after all and could very well get bored by it and was probably better off going home. Though, Andre couldn't imagine why her staying would be a problem for Mrs. Oliver at all. She probably wouldn't see her the whole day, even if she would stay.

Jade of course hadn't had to get a similiar project done at the same time. She was in a different class which had gotten a much earlier assignment which still didn't seem fair at all.

Andre acted as if he hadn't noticed. "Probably, at least a big part of it." They should work on it primarily although Andre thought about all the other homework he would have to do today or tomorrow.

Beck finally spoke again: "We could go to the movies later. Didn't you also want to watch that new horror movie? The Black Widow's something?"

"Yeah," Andre answered and Beck shortly looked over to Jade before he said: "We could go together. We can ask the others as well."

"Yeah. That sounds fun."

o

o

They worked on the song, sitting on the couch on top of the blanket Andre slept under, while Jade lied on the bed, playing with her phone.

They long decided to write the music first as that was how Andre went about it most of the time. Hopefully, the melody would set a clear direction for the lyrics though Andre now already had this vague idea anyway... He tried to work it a little into the melody without saying anything about it yet.

They got much done and Jade actually helped a little along the way. Andre wasn't that surprised. He remembered how he had gotten a crush on Jade back then. She had helped him back then with the whole song. Since then, they had worked on a music project together and had done really well. She now just put her opinion in every now and then while Beck and Andre thought about the best way to go about it.

They ordered Chinese for lunch which Jade insisted on but neither Beck nor Andre complained, then they contacted the others and asked them because of the movie.

They kept working until it was time to go to the movies. All three of their friends tagged along (though Robbie and Cat ended up watching a different movie) and they went to grab some food after. They only came back late at night and watched some more TV before getting into bed.

o

o

"I'll head home," Jade said after she had gotten herself ready the next morning. "I have to do my homework after all."

"Don't wanna stay for breakfast?" Beck asked and after Jade gave him a sharp look, he shrugged and gave her a kiss.

"I'll call you later," she said and they shared another kiss before she left.

Beck and Andre went into the house instead. Beck's parents were in the kitchen again and obviously happy to see them.

After, they went back into the RV and Andre played the song on the keyboard as far as it was done. Beck nodded afterwards: "I think that sounds great. We really got a lot done yesterday. We still don't have any ideas for lyrics though."

Andre needed another minute in which he pretended to be too interested in his keyboard. He had thought about this yesterday. Maybe, he had watched Jade and Beck a little whenever they had interacted, had tried to pick up on some little things that he had never paid any attention to before, that he had never been interested in before. But now he wanted to write a song which Beck was supposed to sing with all his heart. And Jade was the most important thing in his life, Andre knew.

"I thought about it," he finally said. "Don't kill me."

He didn't know how Beck would feel about Andre writing a love song about Jade. Of course not from his point of view like 365 days had been (luckily Beck didn't know that that had been about her), but it would be about their love and Beck would have to perform it in front of the school and maybe he wouldn't appreciate that thought at all.

Beck drew his eyebrows together, as if he was confused at how Andre could get the impression Beck would ever want to kill him for a mere thought.

Andre took a deep breath, then: "What do you think about a love song?" He wasn't able to read Beck's expression at that and quickly went on: "I think it needs to be something where you can really show feelings. You're a great actor and for you it's expressing your feelings but I think... you always get the best emotional impact with a song when you sing about your true feelings. That's something you just can't pretend, even as a great actor. And I think your feelings are... most true when it's about Jade."

He swallowed but Beck didn't seem dismissive about the idea at all.

"Huh," he instead made, as if that was something to really think about. But then: "Well, there is just one problem if I'm supposed to write the lyrics then... I can't describe what I'm feeling for her."

But Andre had watched them. He had endless memories of them together which he could go through.

Slowly, he suggested: "If you... would let me, I would try something."

"Sure," Beck said with a smile and that was that.

They didn't work much on the song for the rest of Sunday. They just worked a little more on the melody, then each did their homework. In Andre's head it's already working though.

o

o

On Monday after school, they sat back on Beck's couch. Andre was extremely nervous. He was always satisfied with his own music. He only ever presented it if he liked it himself. He liked the chorus he came up with which fits the melody perfectly and can possibly be changed around, so that there could be different versions of it. Also, he thought it described Beck and Jade surprisingly well, especially with what Beck had told him the day before.

But these were still supposed to be Beck's feelings. Yes, the song wouldn't have to fit him and Jade perfectly. It just had to be the general feeling that had to be the same. However, he kind of wrote it for the both of them and if he was deadly wrong with his impressions, it would be terribly embarrassing. He wasn't sure what Beck would think of him then.

It took all his courage but then he sang:

.

 _I can't describe what I feel for you but know_

 _Whenever you walk up to me, I smile._

 _And when you rest upon me, I feel safe._

 _When you are with me, I feel so alive._

 _Yeah, so alive._

.

He looked expectantly up to Beck who had a very big smile in his face, looking straight back at him: "Well, I think I can truly sing that."

Andre felt enormous relieve because Beck wasn't lying, he knew. This really was how he felt. Just like Andre had been sure to observe.

He also had ideas for the verses though they are not nearly completed but first, he wanted to ask Beck to make any changes to the chorus, no matter how big or small, then to sing it himself.

But he didn't get there yet. Because that was when Beck suddenly said: "I would like to talk to you about something if we're really doing this. Me singing a love song to Jade that's written for us." A second, then: "I want to propose to her."

"What?" Andre was sure he misheard.

Beck smiled and explained: "Yeah. We have been in love with each other since we were 14. It wouldn't mean we would marry in a few weeks but now, leaving school, going into... 'the big world', you know... It just seems to be the right time for me to get engaged. I already have a ring."

Andre wasn't sure if his jar had dropped before or at the mention of the ring but it was down now and he did his best to close it again.

Beck pretended like he didn't notice and continued: "I thought about doing it at graduation. It makes sense to do it in school, after we had our first kiss there, we got together there, we said our first I Love You's in the asphalt café... We got back together after we haven't been with each other for a few months at school. It seems only fitting and right to also ask her to marry me there."

Andre couldn't argue with that. He couldn't argue either way this very moment. He was still too shocked.

"And I thought about doing it in front of people. Not with a big speech because she wouldn't necessarily like that in front of everybody but I think she would love if every girl in school would actually see me propose to her. You know... Proving for the last time that I'm hers."

There was a soft smile in his face when he said that while Andre just stared at him. Obviously, he had put a lot of thought into this already.

"Anyway," Beck kept going as Andre was still not saying a thing. "Now I thought... If I sing an actual love song in front of the whole school... Why not do it right after that? But you would have to be ok with it. I don't know what Mr. Daly will say though I'm sure he can't lower out grade because of something that happens after or whatever. But it would also be your song with probably only little help by me. So, what do you think?"

Andre opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again before he asked: "Aren't you afraid that she could say no?"

Obviously this was happening. If Andre would say no, Beck would just do it at graduation instead of after their performance next Friday.

"No," Beck answered but he didn't tell if it was because he knew she wouldn't say no or because he wouldn't care if she would if that wouldn't mean they would break up. They could still stay together and Andre guessed that Beck wouldn't care if everyone knew his proposal got rejected. He never really cared what others were thinking of him after all.

"I am nervous though," Beck confessed with a smile, going through his hair with his hand. "It'll be an important moment in my life, no matter what."

Andre nodded. That was true. No matter how Jade would react. No matter where and when he would do it.

And Andre finally answered the question Beck had asked him: "I'm totally cool with you asking her after our performance." Though... "Good that I don't feel any pressure with the song now."

Beck had to laugh at that.

o

o

Andre had possibly never worked harder on a song. He almost felt as if he was preparing his own proposal – or his own wedding, really.

Beck did co-write a second chorus and the bridge and gave some ideas for the verses.

When Andre moved back home on Wednesday, the song was finished and both boys were pretty happy with it. Though they did think about adding another voice to it. They tried it with Andre singing back-up but it didn't work on every part. The way the melody went, it just worked better with a female voice supporting Beck's and they were allowed to bring others in, so Andre asked Beck what they could do about it.

He guessed they couldn't ask Jade to be the back-up voice because she wasn't supposed to know what kind of song it was beforehand – though Beck had already told him that he had trouble to hide it from Jade. Apparently, they talked a lot when they were alone and he usually told her all about his school projects and he had a hard time to casually avoid the whole topic of this project because he would tell her everything then.

"Do you think Cat would work?" Beck responded when he now asked him about the missing female voice.

"Totally," Andre nodded and Beck shrugged: "Then let's ask her. We can also tell her what's going on. I bet Jade would hate me if everyone would know of the proposal before her but Cat's her best friend."

Andre wasn't sure if Cat wouldn't blab but it was Beck's business so he let him tell her and let him also assure Jade that they only picked Cat because her voice fit best.

o

o

Then, Friday came.

"I'm so excited," Cat exclaimed, clapping, while they stood backstage, bare seconds away from their performance.

"I'm actually pretty nervous," Andre confessed. He felt his hands sweating.

Beck looked totally relaxed though he seemed to understand that both of them were talking about the proposal, not their upcoming performance, and he gave Andre a smile: "Don't be. First, we have to do our song as best as we can for Mr. Daly, then we have enough time left to get nervous. Though you have no reason to be either way."

Mr. Daly and their grade were probably the furthest from Andre's mind but he wouldn't say that. His grade should be important to him after all.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jade's face," Cat said, now slightly bouncing up and down.

"Me neither," Andre heard Beck whsiper under his breath and that was the same moment they got called up the stage.

As soon as the song started, it was easy for Andre not to feel nevous anymore. If there was one thing he always felt secure doing, it was playing music. Especially his own music which he knew by heart.

It took him a while and they were already in the middle of the first chorus when he finally was able to follow Beck's gaze and saw Jade between everyone else. The way, she looked back at Beck who was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage, strumming his guitar, she of course knew this song was for her. And there was actually a small smile on her face that was so rare in its honesty.

.

 _1st verse_

 _I never liked it the easy way_

 _You never made it that_

 _You dislike normal, so do I_

 _From our first kiss to now_

 _Think about what happened_

 _And tell me, there will be more_

 _._

 _Chorus_

 _I can't describe what I feel for you but know_

 _Whenever you walk up to me, I smile._

 _And when you rest upon me, I feel safe._

 _When you are with me, I feel so alive._

 _Yeah, so alive._

 _._

 _2nd verse_

 _And I'll always tell you I love you_

 _When you ask me to_

 _I'll always listen when you talk_

 _I will always hold you_

 _When you need me to_

 _I will stay with you forever_

 _._

 _Chorus_

 _I can't describe what I feel for you but know_

 _Whenever you laugh, I feel warm inside_

 _And when you kiss me, I can't breath_

 _When you look at me, I can understand_

 _Understand_

 _._

 _Bridge_

 _And I don't care what they say_

 _They are crazy for not seeing_

 _For not seeing how great you are_

 _And how I'm the lucky one_

 _._

 _Chorus_

 _I can't describe what I feel for you but know_

 _Whenever you walk up to me, I smile._

 _And when you rest upon me, I feel safe._

 _When you are with me, I feel so alive._

 _So alive._

.

Beck didn't look at anyone else the whole performance. It was as if nobody but them existed in this world.

Until the song ended and everybody broke into applause.

Beck wet his lips with his tongue while he turned to Andre and slightly nodded.

Andre nodded as well and took the microphone on the stand next to him into his hand that he had told Sinjin to turn on right after. He took a deep breath, the nervousness returning at an instance: "If Jade West could please come up to the stage?"

He was afraid she wouldn't because sometimes Jade just didn't do as she was supposed to. But she did come up under rising murmer down the stage. And she didn't look at Andre or Cat or anyone else but Beck while doing so. Andre wondered if she already knew what was going to happen. Just by Andre ordering her up the stage after Beck sang her that love song.

Beck had meanwhile stood up, someone had taken the guitar out of his hand like they had asked them to, and he turned to her now and took a few steps to her as well.

When they were finally directly in front of each other, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and went on one knee.

The whole audience gasped and some of them started talking widly directly after but Andre was close enough to hear Beck's voice clearly: "Jade. Will you marry me?"

Andre held his breath as he watched Jade. He wasn't sure if the wide grin came first or the answer: "Yes." But they both came and then, the noises in the audience sort of exploded as Beck sprang up to his feet, Jade took the last step and they kissed. Beck put the ring on her finger and they kissed again and again.

Cat squeeled and hugged both of the while they were still lost in a deep kiss until they finally broke apart and she got to hug Jade for real. Andre was already with them as well by now and hugged Beck before he also hugged Jade while Cat went over to Beck. And suddenly, Robbie and Torie were also up on stage and somehow, everyone hugged everyone (Jade even Tori without hesitation) and in between, Beck and Jade found each other again and kissed like they would never break apart again.

"Congratulations to both of you," the voice of Mr. Daly cut through after a while. He had come up the stage as well and had taken one of the microphones to ensure he got heard. "But you can't do that on stage." With which he undoubtedly meant the kissing that slowly turns into a make out session. "Also, we have three more acts."

Andre wasn't sure if Beck and Jade hadn't heard him or just didn't care. He and the others had to usher them off stage while they barely broke apart until they did when they were long down and away from everyone else.

"You are an idiot," Jade finally said, truly examining her new ring at her hand for the first time.

Beck watched her with a grin that didn't seem like it would ever fade again. "An idiot you're engaged to."

Jade looked back at him in a loving way before they shared a kiss that was so sweet it nearly hurt.

And between their friends still kind of cheering and talking happily, Andre was sure to hear soft "I love you"s before they met for yet another kiss.


End file.
